


*Shudders* Orphans..

by Nhi_theuserof_this



Series: Technoblade? Not killing an orphan?? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Swearing, Violence, uhhhh I think, vague depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhi_theuserof_this/pseuds/Nhi_theuserof_this
Summary: The graphic edition is the second story in the series this oneshot is attatched to
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Technoblade? Not killing an orphan?? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 371





	*Shudders* Orphans..

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic edition is the second story in the series this oneshot is attatched to

—

  
Technoblade.

Blood God. Merciless. Undefeated. The second worst thing to happen to the orphans.

His iconic crown was freshly polished and sitting back at his camp site because he didn’t want it to smudge while raiding a pillager outpost. For a little extra supplies on his journey.

Technoblade would’ve gotten back sooner if it weren’t for the screetching of an endedmen in the distance. Endermen were only aggrivated when attacked or if you made eye contact with them, and Technoblade had done neither meaning someone was nearby.

By the time Technoblade had gotten there, the fight was already over. Blood spattered across a small campsite and a single ender pearl hovering above the ground, a bloody mass slowly moving down the river somewhat covered by a cloak that twisted around it. Whatever had happened simply wasn’t of interest to techno as he snatched up the pearl on the edge of the river and turned back towards his own campsite.

A hand shot out of the mass and yanked on Techno’s cloak, causing Techno to drop his loosely held axe as he fell into the river. Technoblade felt two hands grab him tightly as they pulled him closely to themself.

Technoblade twisted around and kicked off of the figure and immediately began swimming towards the surface, the attacker following closely behind as they were just out of eachothers reach. Technoblade had pulled himself out of the river and the figure had closely followed. Just as they started climbing up, Techno looked back and kicked them back into the river.

After closer examination, Techno had been stabbed by a concealed weapon and he was not in range of any healing potions, having used them when raiding the pillagers. Bleeding at a steady rate without bandages, Techno trudged back towards his very far away camp.

Techno was barely consious as he reached his campsite, not registering the fact that things were out of place and how his crown was not there. All he did was collapse onto the ground and frowned as he saw a small figure approach. “Didn’t your parents teach you not to get near strangers?”

The kid mumbled something as Techno’s eyesight blurred. “Sorry kid, you’re gonna need to repeat that for me.”

“None.” Said a distorted voice, as the kid nervously looked away from Techno’s gaze. He would later put two and two together and figure out his parents were the ones that he found the remains of back at the other site, but Techno could barely think and almost didn’t register that this kid was an orphan now.

“I guess you’ve peaked in luckieness then,” Techno mumbled as his eyes slowly drooped and became half lidded. “B’cause if I wasn’t bleedn’ out right now I’d totally slay you.”

The small kid took a step back and Techno grinned, finding happiness in the fact that even on the verge of being forced to respawn, he could still terrorize small children.

Technoblade had woken up to the godawful smell of healing potions and dried blood. This should not be possible. He had passed out infront of an orphan hybrid and was supposed to bleed until Minecraft took pity on him and put him in the respawn menu. Instead, he is currently lying in his makeshift tent, splash potions staining his pants, partially undressed with poorly tied bandages around his wound.

He abruptly sat up, startling the orphan child from before into teleporting away. After an akward moment, the child came walking back with another potion as if he wasn’t startled into teleporting away, making it seem like he didn’t even remember it happening as he just waved when he saw Technoblade was awake.

-

Technoblade was suffeing a moral dilemma, and that never happens.

It’s completely against his own character to not slay an orphan, but it just feels.. wrong, wanting to slay the orphan that saved him from the pain that is respawning.

“Hey kid.” Techno mumbled as he dug into one of his many hidden pockets. “Come here for a second.”

The small hybrid teleported within arms reach as Techno took a string of measuring tape out of his pocket and wrapped it around the kid’s head. “Let’s go on a journey.” Techno grinned as he took note of the size the measurement was.

-

Technoblade had taught this orphan many things.

“Make sure you always have full hunger.” After the orphan had run out of sprint as the two were running from several pillagers.

“Keep something to reduce or minimize fall damage in your inventory, preferably a water bucket, but I know you don’t like water.” After the orphan tripped and fell off a particularly tall tree while trying to look for a lava pool.

“Keep a close eye on your surroundings.” After the orphan got caught between a ghast an two skeleton.

The lessons kept up until the two were in the blacksmith of an abandoned village as Techno measured the orphan’s head one more time as he set to work on something made of gold. He kept most of the larger peices locked in a chest.

“Here.” Techno said, opening the door to the blacksmith signaling that the orphan could come inside to see what Techno had been working on.

Lined up on a dusty table were several different sized crowns. On the inside of each one were different small messages written for the orphan. “I have elected that as a small orphan child, you shouldn’t be allowed to see the things I do, and I can’t have the enemy mistake you for someone they can use as a hostage. Become greater then all the rest.”

Techno scribbled a messy note onto a paper and stuck it into his pocket. “Kid.” Techno said turning towards a crafting bench motioning towards it as the orphan followed. “This is how you craft an ender chest.” Techno said as he crafted two of them and passed one to the orphan. “Place one down on the other side of the room.” And the orphan did so.

“Try putting a stick in there.” Techno said placing the other chest beside himself. “Now try looking into this chest.” Techno explained how enderchests worked and how they were only universal to worlds but existed everywhere. He told the orphan that he should keep the crowns in the server hub to maximize accessibility. “Once you grow out of it you can go to the next one, and that one’ll fit you.”

Technoblade and the ~~boy~~ orphan were in front of a portal to a place Technoblade knew quite well. Techno turned to the boy and pressed the messy note he wrote into his hands. “Read it once you go through, and don’t forget to listen to the crown, ‘Make sure you have a signature so the people remember who crushed them.’”

“Goodbye.” Technoblade said as the boy walked through the portal.

“Ranboo.”

——


End file.
